


Decisions

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, Fear of Death, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Other, Pain, Platonic Kissing, Serious Injuries, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 9 - IncestPairing is an Anon request. My fill is very mild because those two are just too good to go to wild. So don't await too much kink action 😘Sometimes kissing your nephew seems wrong but is the only right thing to do.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise this happens somewhere in the not too far away past of the Vampire!AU. So before Bumblebee was turned and before Jazz happened. So you can totally read it without reading anything else.

For a second he just stood there, staring at the remains of the three story building they just evacuated due to a gas leakage. The three story building his nephew was still in.

Every mech around him was shouting, screaming, running around or trying to fend off bystanders. He calculated where in the Building Bluestreak might have been. Without anyone noticing he made his way across the street and started to climb into the demolished Building.

He didn't mind the scratches he got, or the stinging gash in his left doorwing from a wall that decided to collapse right behind him. He had to find him. He'd promised his brother, Smokescreen, to take care of the young Praxian who just passed the enforcer training, just got his adult upgrades.

Before he could make out an em field or see the other he smelled him. His spilled energon. And from how strong the smell was, he could tell it was a lot. The black and white had to move some rubble to get to the source of the smell, and finally, behind a corner, was Bluestreak. Impaled by a steel beam, live-energon slowly dripping out of him. He was conscious, whimpering helplessly. 

Prowl was at his side in an instant, catching his nephews attention immediately. A shaky servo reaching for him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I promised Sire to be careful and... And now I'm hurt. I-I I'm dying, my systems they are all chaotic and all those red warnings are flashing on my HUD... I scared. Please uncle Prowl, I can't die here! I... I don't want to offline like this. I am so sorry.."

Holding the weak servo in both of his he was close to tear up as well. He knew his nephew since the day he was left in Smokescreen's care, since the carrier didn't want the sparkling but had to carry it out, because he found out about being sparked up too late to terminate it.

And with his brother being, well, him, Bluestreak ended up in his or Barricade's care most of the time. He was the closest Prowl ever had to own offspring. Would ever have. 

Now he could feel how the lifeforce was slowly leaving the young Praxian. And the only thing he could do was sit here and watch. The amout of energon he had already lost was to much. And the moment he would lift the other off the beam he would bleed out in seconds. But maybe... He didn't wish to do this. Wanted a normal life for Bluestreaks. But right now it was the only thing he could think of. 

He commed his brother, informed him about the situation, having to tell him multible times that he should not race over. Instead he proposed the only option he saw. He could tell that the decision wasn't easy for Smokescreen, but in the end he agreed. But he insisted that his creation had the last word in it, and that Prowl better made sure he was as convincing as possible.

The young mech was still rambling as Prowl tuned in again. Squeezing the grey mechs hand the older enforcer drew Bluestreaks attention to him, stopping the sheer endless wordflow. 

"I... listen closely now Bluestreak. You are right. There is no way that you can make it out here alive, at least not the way you are now. You know what I and Barricade are... we, I could turn you. Your life wouldn't be the same and you'd have to feed like we do, but you would live" The black and white explained calmly.

Bluestreak's optics went wide, he was silen now and Prowl's world stilled for the time being. "Y-you and Barricade, both of you are like the second creator I never knew... I think.. I _know_ that I don't mind what you are. And it, it would get us even closer won't it? I just know for sure that I don't want to die. Not now. There are so much more things I haven't done. Things that I really want to try an-"

The young officer stopped, optics dimming for a moment. "We have to start" Prowl decided. Bluestreak's system's started to give, their time was running out. Bluestreak didn't answer, already on the brink of fainting. So simply offering him his wrist to drink  
  
,after he'd taken a sip from his nephew, wouldn't work. He let the the slightly smaller servo go, set it carefully on the ground, and ran this thumb over the grey lips. Then looked to the puddle of energon underneath Bluestreak. 

Turning a mech was bound to some unbreakable rules. First the mech's live-energon had to be in the vampire's system. Then the vampire had to share his energon with the soon to be. The mech had to offline, while the vampire's energon was in the mechs system. There it would start the turning process, until it would ultimately give the mech new live. Kickstart the cooled out Spark again. Then the fledgling had to drink one more time from the one who turned him.

But seeing the weak state the other was in Prowl didn't want to drink from him, there was the chance that he would kill him accidentialy without being able to turn him... still he needed Bluestreak's energon. So he bowed down and started to sip his nephew's spilled energon from the ground. It was a repulsive act, the energon full of dust and particles. But the willingness to save Bluestreak's life was stronger than his disgust.

Having enough he sat up again licking his lips clean, waiting a moment he shuffled around bracing the other's head with a servo before biting down on his own tongue he pushed his thumb slightly between the young officer's lips before leaning in to kiss him. The act felt wrong giving their relation, but it was necessary. 

Deepening the kiss, pushing his bleeding tounge inside the just partly awake mechs intake felt strange as well. But he continued until he felt that his nephew swallowed weakly. They parted and Bluestreak mouthed a voiceless 'thank you'.

"Everything will be alright. Now I'll have to lift you off this -" he pointed at the steel beam impaling the young Praxian. " and that will probably hurt for a second. But it will be over very soon. I promise" _'because it will kill you pretty fast in the state you are in'_ was the part he didn't tell. 

With that he started to pull the other's body slowly up. Feeling how the frail spark gave up and his nephew offlined. Even with the knowledge that he would return, it hurt.

It would be alright. He repeated in his mind. Everything would be alright.


End file.
